


The Swamp

by excel



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 12:49:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7463913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excel/pseuds/excel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the Krew is trapped in the ever-mysterious swamp, and Asami is faced with trying to sort out her confusing feelings for the Avatar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Swamp

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Hope you enjoy this fic. This chapter is very short, to taste the waters so to speak, and hopefully y'all can give me some insight whether or not I should continue with it. any comments or suggestions are welcome!

Fact: electronics and machinery do not work in certain parts of the swamp. Long story short, this is how Korra, Asami, and the rest of the Krew, including Tenzin and his family, the Beifong family, and Asami’s piloting crew, found themselves stuck somewhere within the seemingly endless, very wet, dangerous, and very mysterious swamp. It was a miracle that the group had survived the incredible crash of Asami’s multi-million yuan airship. They had only received minor injuries, most of which were healed promptly by Korra and Kya. Asami winced slightly as she trudged through dirty water, thinking of the last time she looked at her ship, wreathed in flame, weakened hunks of twisted metal frame groaning from its own weight, similar to a whale out of water. As if to add to the negative situation, the sky opened and the group was battered with large drops of rain. The swamp echoed with groans of dismay, and the group quickly rushed towards a large cave created from the base of a massive tree. Asami distantly noted that the tree was so tall that the top disappeared into the fog which lurked well beneath the canopy. Reaching the cave, Bolin dropped ungracefully to the ground, huffing as his back hit the dirt floor and his heals kicked up into the air.  
“Seriously?” he whined, “rain too? What did we do to deserve this disaster?” Pema and Lin wrinkled their noses as the smell of Naga’s wet fur permeated the cave, overwhelming the musty smell of the swamp. It was unclear whether the dog smell was an improvement.  
Tenzin was near the narrow entrance of the cave, twisting the sleeves of his robes to express the water from them. “Peace Bolin, the rain will stop and we will be on our way. Hopefully we can find some swamp people to help us out of here.”  
Korra waterbent her wet clothes and hair with a single-handed motion that made Asami think of flicking water off her hand, fingers splaying outwards. Her expression was calm, if slightly annoyed. “Honestly, I’d rather be stuck in this forest rather than have to return to Raiko and Republic City.” She pouted.  
Korra had been unceremoniously sent away from Republic City, under the pretense that she was to recruit help to rebuild Republic City, which had been destroyed by the battle With Kuvira and her army. Asami blushed, thinking of the vacation that almost happened. Jinora had appeared before them in spirit form, with the order from Raiko, within minutes of their crossing through the spirit portal. Korra had been furious, and Asami remained confused, and has been since, about what would have happened during that vacation and what it meant. Belatedly, she realized that she had been staring at Korra during her thoughts, and looked away quickly as Korra ruffled her now-dry hair. The strands fell just past her chin, and accented her strong jaw. Asami blushed harder as she thought of Korra’s attractive features. Just what did Korra exactly mean to her? The thought was pushed out of her head as Kya spoke up.  
“Don’t let it get to you Korra. The President obviously only trusted you and your diplomacy to get the help we need from the rest of the world. Take it as a compliment.”  
Korra huffed again loudly and stuck out her lower lip, crossing her arms. Her biceps bulged, stretching the tan skin of her arms tight. Asami looked down quickly, running a thumb over her own pale wrist. Korra flopped down onto the floor beside her, and looked at her with shining blue eyes. “You cold ‘Sami?” Asami twitched at the new nickname, and warmth spread across her chest. “I could make a fire.” Without waiting for an answer, Korra called forth a small flame in her palm, while Ikki gathered together a tipi of firewood. The cave had accumulated quite a bit of debris from the wind, and the group had no trouble finding dry wood. Many members of the group wondered silently to themselves if they would be able to find more dry wood if the rain did not let up.  
To their dismay, They did run out of dry wood, and the rain did not let up. 

It was the third day after the airship crash. Every member of the team was soaked to the bone, and even with frequent stops under trees to huddle around fires bent by Mako or Korra, they could not seem to get warm, even Korra and Kya, who were quite used to the freezing temperatures of the south. Asami’s head drooped as she crouched by the fire. She had not been able to sleep a wink, due to the chill and the creepy sounds around them, echoing through the eerie swamp. They had yet to see another living creature, which felt strange to Asami, who was used to the constant hustle and bustle of the city. The word unsettled was not quite enough to describe the group. Mako was especially irate, snapping at Bolin or Meelo often.  
Asami was startled awake as she felt something touch her shoulder. Looking up, she was met once again with Korra’s concerned eyes. “You want to get some sleep? I could waterbend some pelts dry and you could sleep away from the wind…” Korra looked away sheepishly, as if embarrassed by her question. Asami smiled weakly and nodded.  
“Only if you join me. You’ve been working hard, you must be exhausted,” She added quickly, her cheeks warmed, and she was aware that her makeup had long since washed off and that the blush would be easily noticeable. Korra’s eyebrows pulled together for a moment, as if she were arguing with herself. Some part of her won apparently, and she flashed a crooked grin at her, nodding. Korra helped Asami up and drug her over to the corner, bending rain and mud out of a pelt as she walked. The two friends carefully stretched beside each other, backs touching, blushes hidden from each other. Asami was tense at first, scared at the butterflies that shook her stomach. Eventually, however, her exhaustion took over, and she finally relaxed fully against Korra. That evening, she dreamed of warm winds, and a beautiful blue sky that slowly shaped itself into a pair of bright blue eyes.


End file.
